<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleven's Furry Friend by LordBKS302</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916627">Eleven's Furry Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302'>LordBKS302</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking through the woods, El hears a noise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped into my head, decided to write and post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eleven was angry, walking around outside the cabin. Hop had sent Mike home early, just because he was called into work. It had only been 2 months since she closed the gate for good, she wanted to spend her free time with Mike!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was walking, she could hear something whimpering in pain. She looked around, trying to see what was making the noise. She could see something brown in the distance, as she slowly approached she could see it was an animal of some kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she got close enough, she could see it was a… wolf? She’d never seen one before, they weren’t supposed to be around here, but she had read about them in a book Hop got her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf looked up at her, and she could tell it was in pain. She wanted to help, but she didn’t even know what was wrong with it. The wolf tried to stand, but it's right hind leg gave out on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor thing.” El said softly, wishing she could take its pain away. It looked up at her, and she felt compelled to pet its head. She hesitated for a moment, but kneeled down in front of it. The wolf didn’t react, so she slowly moved her hand towards its head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she made contact, she felt a spark of… something. She didn’t know what it was, but seeing that he liked his head petting, she was determined to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, even though she was sure nobody else was around. She carefully picked up the wolf with her powers, taking him back to the cabin. He didn’t seem too surprised at her having powers, just looking at her calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She eventually made it all the way to her room with him, placing him on her bed. She wiped her nose with some tissue, throwing it in the trash. She suddenly had a thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a name.” She couldn’t believe she had forgotten something so simple. She thought long and hard, staring intently at the wolf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaze.” El though it fit, his eyes reminded her of fire. He seemed to perk up slightly, seeming to like his new name. The thought brought a smile to her face. She heard the secret knock, causing her to whirl around in surprise. She hadn’t expected Hop to be back so soon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No noise!” She whispered urgently, closing her bedroom door and heading over to let Hop in. She opened the door, but instead of Hop she saw Mike standing there. She hugged him, glad to see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t about to let a cranky old man ruin our time together. What’s up?” After explaining everything to Mike and showing him Blaze, he helped her fix him up. There wasn’t much they could do, he put a splint on his leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He just needs to keep pressure off his leg I think, so plenty of rest.” Mike had been surprised by how calm Blaze was during all of this, he thought he’d be a little fidgety at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear that? Rest.” El told him, hands on her hips. She was staring at Blaze very seriously, until he gave her the cutest look ever. She couldn’t fight off a smile, going over and sitting on the bed next to him. He was a good boy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, the final chapter. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about 5 months since she took in Blaze, nursing him back to health. Hopper eventually found out, but she managed to guilt trip him into letting her keep him. Blaze was fully healed, but he didn’t seem to want to leave. She was fine with that, she liked having him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody had met him at this point, but he seemed to like Mike the most. She was happy about that, she wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t get along. He had gotten bigger, more than what was normal according to Dustin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t see anything wrong with that, she knew Blaze wouldn’t hurt her or the others. It was just a feeling she got, like he would do his all to protect them. Sometimes she liked to lay on him, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her, sometimes lulling her to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was summer though, which meant more time with Mike! She couldn’t wait to see him, she always felt better when he was around. She giggled, laying down on her bed. She had a feeling this summer would be amazing, one to remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaze could feel it, a taint was in the air. It was subtle at first, but over the course of the month it had grown. His Master and her friends were getting caught up in something dangerous, but he would make sure they remained safe. He just had to bide his time, wait for the right moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been scouting when he sensed it. His Master was in danger! He focused on finding her location, noting she wasn’t home anymore. He knew her location roughly though, so he took off to get to her. Foolish! He should have been by her side, he had felt something disturbing outside though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He approached a large building, remembering his Master called it “Starcourt Mall”. He could sense others inside as he got closer, noting his Master’s mate was near her. He could see a monster of some sort on top of the building, the source of the taint finally showed itself!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El watched weakly as the Spider Monster was pelted by fireworks. She tried getting away, only for the possessed Billy to catch her. She laid there, remembering Billy’s mother. Before she could say anything, a wall imploded, distracting everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Blaze walk out of the smoke, but something was different. It looked like he was growing, his fur turning white with red stripes. Soon he was the size of the Spider Monster. He charged at it, growling menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El couldn’t believe it, was this really the same Blaze? The Spider Monster was struggling, fire keeping it’s tendrils away. Blaze was producing fire from his body! Tendrils of fire appeared, ensnaring the monster. It let out an unholy screech, causing her to cover her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, all that was left of it were ashes. Billy collapsed beside her, assumedly free. Blaze walked over to her, watching her in concern. She smiled up at him, not afraid in the slightest. He leaned down, touching her leg with his nose. She felt something, but it was warm and safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaze shrunk back down, returning to normal. He went over to his Master, reveling in her affections. He would always do his best to protect her, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her again. It had been lucky he noticed the slight taint in her leg and got rid of it, that could have been disastrous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Months later, things were returning to normal. He was currently laying on the floor, while his Master and her mate cuddled. Mike was a good mate, very attentive to her needs. If he was otherwise, then there would have been problems. His Master’s father was out, doing whatever it was he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaze was content, enjoying the peace that had entered their lives. He would be ready though, should anything threaten that peace. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is short, because I didn't put too much effort into it. It was just something fun that I thought to write. My first completed story though, even though it's only 2 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be, but it won't be long. I've lost all motivation to continue My Strange Life, maybe one day I'll go back to it. I can't exactly force myself to write something I'm not satisfied with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>